While trucks are used to transport various types and sizes of cargo, their open-bed design can create problems. Smaller, lightweight items can roll and slide when the truck is in motion. Larger cargo can crush or break other items and many things need to be tied down before the vehicle is moved. All of this can be an inconvenience to the driver.